Tomb Raiding on P34X5
by cheeky-chaos
Summary: A Stargate: SG1 crossover with Lara Croft. What happens when the SGC needs Lara Croft?
1. Prologue

Lara Croft/SG-1 Crossover Fanfic:  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
SG-5 approached the large stone temple with caution. It was a large stone building with pillars around it, sitting in the middle of a ravine. Cliff walls protected it, and the way down to the door had been paved from one cliff wall to the other.  
  
"What is it?" the C.O. asked.  
  
"My guess would be an Egyptian temple." His 2IC replied.  
  
"And how do you know that?" the C.O. asked.  
  
The 2IC chuckled. "Could be the hieroglyphs." He said.  
  
The C.O. frowned, looking out over the steep embankment leading down to the temple. "We'd better go down and check it out."  
  
He carefully climbed down the embankment, his team following, and onto the paved stones. "Be care." he began, before gasping in pain and crumpling to the ground.  
  
A faint whirring filled the air. "Sir?" the 2IC began, but he gasped before falling to his knees. "Get back to the SGC." his yelled to the others, before falling beside his C.O.  
  
But it was too late. The other members of SG-5 had stepped onto the paved stones, and fell down, gasping in pain. After a while the whirring stopped, and the planet was once again silent. SG-5 lay unmoving in front of the temple, a warning to whoever came near. 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Wow." Lara Croft said, in awe, as she looked at the metallic ring in front of her.  
  
"It stuns you the first time, doesn't it?" Dr. Daniel Jackson said, smiling.  
  
"This thing really transports you to other worlds?" Lara asked.  
  
"Yep." Daniel said. "Although if you want a detailed explanation, you'll have to ask Sam."  
  
Lara looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Major Samantha Carter. She's an astrophysicist."  
  
Lara nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Daniel looked at his watch. "Come on. You can meet them," he said, "We're due for a debriefing."  
  
Lara followed Daniel out of the gate room, up a flight of metal stairs, and into a large room. In the middle of the room was a large table, with five people sitting around it. Daniel walked in, and sat down beside a pretty blond woman.  
  
A bald man, wearing a short sleeved shirt, stood up from his seat at the head of the table. "Lara Croft?" he asked.  
  
Lara nodded.  
  
"My name is General Hammond, and I am the supervisor of the facility." He motioned to a man sitting on his right. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
Piercing brown eyes met hers, staring out of a handsome face with close cropped silver hair.  
  
".Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c was a large, dark-skinned man, with a curious gold marking on his forehead. The marking looked strangely Egyptian. Which isn't that strange, Lara reminded herself, having read the brief report she had been given on the SGC.  
  
".Dr. Jackson you know."  
  
The General nodded in Daniel's direction before moving on.  
  
".and Major Samantha Carter."  
  
This time he nodded at the pretty blond woman sitting on his left.  
  
"Ahh," Lara said. "The astrophysicist."  
  
Major Carter smiled almost shyly. "Yes, that's right." She said.  
  
Lara smiled back and took a seat on the other side of Daniel. General Hammond also sat down. "Dr. Jackson, why don't you begin." He said.  
  
"Right." Daniel said, getting up.  
  
He walked towards the end of the table nearest Lara, and the screen on the wall. Holding a small remote, he brought up a picture of an Egyptian style temple. "Recent explorations to P3-4X5, have shown an interesting temple- like structure." He zoomed in on the image. "From what we can tell from this image, the temple appears to have Egyptian hieroglyphs on it."  
  
"I thought SG-5 was inspecting the temple?" Major Carter asked.  
  
"They were." Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "But before the got close enough, they were all injured."  
  
"Goa'uld?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"No." Daniel smiled slightly. "Booby traps."  
  
"Booby traps?" the Colonel asked incredulous, raising his eyebrow. "What kind of booby traps?"  
  
"Of that, I'm not sure. SG-5 wasn't very specific."  
  
"Where do we come in?" Major Carter asked.  
  
"I want you to help Miss Croft." General Hammond said. "This will be her first trip off-world. And we're not sure the planet is inhabited."  
  
"You mean I gotta baby-sit another archaeologist?" Jack moaned.  
  
Lara looked at him. "I am quite capable of looking after myself." She said firmly.  
  
"Really?" Jack asked. "How many Goa'uld have you met before?"  
  
"None." Lara said. "But I have faced other things just as dangerous."  
  
"Such as?" Jack asked.  
  
"Colonel." General Hammond warned.  
  
Jack frowned sulkily.  
  
"I'm quite interested in the temples, myself." Daniel said, breaking the silence. "That is, if you don't mind me tagging along." He looked toward Lara.  
  
"Not as long as you can keep up." Lara said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Daniel smiled at her. "I'll try my best."  
  
Lara frowned thoughtfully. The temple had looked Egyptian, all right. Lara had also read the brief report the SGC had given her, so the thought of an Egyptian temple on another planet didn't surprise her very much. Although she was still in shock over the whole 'space travel' thing, so she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Miss Croft?" a voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
She turned towards the General. "Sorry." She said, returning her attention to the rest of the room.  
  
"What do you think? Can you get inside?" the General repeated.  
  
"Without any specific information about the booby traps, I can't be sure." Lara smiled. "But I haven't found a temple I can't get into yet."  
  
"Good. SG-1, you have a go." Hammond said.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Lara and the members of SG-1 assembled in the gateroom. Lara was dressed similarly to the others, in boots and green BDU's with her hair in its usual waist length plait. Her guns had been returned to her and were strapped to her thighs as usual. She had also been given a 'zat' gun. Apparently it could knock someone unconscious with one electrical zap. Lara was slightly suspicious, but had taken it anyway.  
  
"Ready to go?" Daniel asked.  
  
Lara nodded, still staring at the spinning 'stargate'.  
  
"Chevron five locked." A voice said over the speakers.  
  
The ring continued to spin as chevrons six and seven were also locked. A wave of what looked like water jumped out of the stargate, before settling into a rippling surface. Jack, Sam and Teal'c made there way up the metal ramp towards it.  
  
"It's a little cold, but nothing to worry about, really." Daniel told Lara.  
  
Lara smiled and turned to him. "I'll keep that in mind." She said, before walking up the ramp herself. Daniel followed. She stopped just before the 'water', and put her hand into it. Daniel was right, she thought. It is cold. Then she shrugged her shoulders and stepped through.  
  
Lara was overcome by a feeling quite like being on a roller coaster. She felt as if she was being pulled in all directions at once, and it was bone chillingly cold. Then just as soon as it had begun, it stopped as Lara stepped out onto a stone platform. She heard Daniel arrive behind her, and then the stargate shutting down.  
  
"P3-4X5." Lara muttered.  
  
The planet was very like Earth, with trees surrounding the grass clearing around the stargate. In the distance, purple mountains rose up. As she looked around, she saw the colonel and Teal'c fanning out their weapons at the ready.  
  
"Croft." Jack barked.  
  
She walked over. "Yes?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Stick close."  
  
She looked straight at Jack. "Of course." She said.  
  
He just frowned at her. "Let's go." He ordered.  
  
The group made their way through the trees towards the temple. At the edge of the trees, down a steep incline, was a large stone Egyptian temple. It rose up above them, decorated columns supporting the roof, and an elaborate looking door inset in the wall. High cliff walls surrounded the temple, and a paved stone walkway led to the door.  
  
"Well, Miss Croft." Jack said. "After you."  
  
Lara didn't answer as she studied the incline before her. When she noticed the blood stained dirt at the bottom of the embankment, she smiled. This is where things get interesting, She thought. 


	3. Chapter Two: Inside the temple

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Lara carefully made her way down the embankment, stopping before the paved area. "Stay back." She said.  
  
Lara crouched down and looked at the stones. None of them looked out of place. So much for easy, she thought.  
  
Lara picked up a rock and threw it onto the stones. Blades whizzed out from one side of the cliff wall before disappearing into the opposite wall. A faint whirring noise filled the air.  
  
"Is there anyway we can get around it?" Sam asked.  
  
"No." Daniel replied. "The temple is surrounded by cliff walls on all sides but this one. There's no way down, but through here."  
  
Lara turned to SG-1. "We can get through it." She said.  
  
"How?" Jack asked.  
  
"Run."  
  
"Run?" Jack repeated.  
  
"It would seem unwise to run on the stones, Lara-Croft." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Not really," Lara explained. "The blades are at about knee height. There's a slight delay before the blade exits the wall. As long as you sprint the distance you should miss them."  
  
Jack looked at Lara. "And what then? What if there's more booby traps inside?" he asked. "That is, if we get past the door."  
  
"The pillars." Lara said.  
  
"The pillars?" Jack asked. "What are we supposed to do, climb them?"  
  
"If you think it would help!" Lara snapped.  
  
Daniel hid a smile. "I see what she's getting at, Jack. The pillars will give us cover while we deal with the door."  
  
Jack frowned.  
  
"He is correct, O'Neill." Teal'c said. "The pillars will indeed give us cover."  
  
Lara smiled triumphantly. "Shall we go?" she asked.  
  
Jack glared at her, and turned to his team. "Does everyone think they can make it?"  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c nodded. "Fine." Jack said. "Miss Croft?"  
  
Lara nodded, and took a deep breath. "Here we go." she muttered, and began sprinting forward.  
  
She heard the slight whoosh and click of the blades behind her as she ran, as well as the footsteps of the others. A few seconds later, she reached the pillars.  
  
While she waited for the others to catch up, Lara examined the door before her. Hieroglyphs decorated the door, but they seemed to form incoherent sentences. "Great." She muttered to herself.  
  
By now, SG-1 had reached the pillars. Panting slightly, Daniel nodded towards the door. "So?"  
  
"It's a puzzle." Lara said. "It looks like we have to unscramble the message."  
  
"Ahh," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
Daniel made to step forward, but Lara grabbed his shoulder. "Wait." She said.  
  
Tilting her head to one side, Lara studied the walls and stones about the door, and then the roof. "It seems okay." She said after a while. "Just be careful."  
  
Daniel walked to the door and began studying the hieroglyphs. A few seconds later Lara joined him. Soon they were talking in hushed tones.  
  
Dejectedly, Jack sat down against a pillar. "Any idea how long this is going to take?" he called.  
  
"I don't know, Jack." Daniel called back. "Half an hour?"  
  
Jack groaned and began thinking of all the things he would rather be doing. Sam joined him on the ground a few minutes later.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Lara looked at Daniel expectantly. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"It's a warning of sorts," he told her. " 'He who does enter here must bring the blessing of the Gods.' "  
  
Lara nodded. It made sense. She reached up and began to slide the hieroglyphs into place. To her left, Daniel did the same. When they were done, they heard a click, and Lara pushed open the heavy door. "Time to go!" she called.  
  
They entered the temple cautiously, weapons drawn, but found no one inside. The temple, it seemed, was just a large stone room. "I don't get it." Jack said. "Why go to all that trouble to protect an empty room?"  
  
"Maybe they took it with them when they left." Sam replied.  
  
"It's not empty." Daniel said. "Look at the walls."  
  
Hieroglyphs covered the walls, from ceiling to floor. Lara scanned the room, looking at them all. Then a small altar caught her eye. "There's an altar over there." She said, walking towards it.  
  
Daniel barely nodded, engrossed in the hieroglyphs.  
  
"Croft." Jack began, hurrying over to Lara.  
  
But he never got a chance to finish, as when they reached the middle of the room, the floor gave way beneath them, and they plunged into the darkness. 


	4. Chapter Three: Underneath the floor

CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Lara felt the floor crumble beneath her, and instinctively through her arms above her head to grab anything she could find.  
  
But before she could, Lara hit a steep stone chute and tumbled head over heels down it, before landing in a heap at the bottom.  
  
The room smelt damp and musty, and it had a dirt floor. She quickly rolled to her feet as Jack fell to the ground behind her. "Great!" she heard him mutter as he got up. "Just great!"  
  
"Colonel?" Came a voice over Jack's two-way radio. "Are you there, sir?"  
  
"Yeah, Carter, I'm here." He replied.  
  
"Sir, where are you?" Carter asked.  
  
By this time, Lara had taken out her torch and was exploring the room. It was a small, stone walled space, with a narrow passage leading off into the darkness. Lara turned around and shone her torch up the chute they had come down.  
  
"It looks like some kind of room." Jack said.  
  
"We can't get back through there." Lara called, after looking up the chute.  
  
"Croft says we can't get back up the way we came. Look's like we'll have to find another way out." Jack reported.  
  
"What do you want us to do, sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just stay where you are, Carter." Jack ordered. "And don't let Daniel touch anything!"  
  
Lara turned and looked at the colonel. He had lost his cap somewhere on the fall and had a cut above his left eyebrow. "You know if there's another way out of here?" he asked.  
  
Lara shrugged. "Don't know." She replied.  
  
Jack sighed. "Well, after you."  
  
Lara walked a few steps down the passage, before you noticed that the floor changed, and became paved. But when she stepped onto the stones, they began to tremble. Immediately, Lara jumped backwards, and crashed into Jack. "What?" he began, but then noticed the gap in the floor in front of her.  
  
He shone his torch down into the hole, and the light glinted off large metal spikes. "What now?" he asked.  
  
Lara turned and looked at him. "Now we run." She said. "But we have to do it together."  
  
Jack groaned. "On the count of three, then. 1 - 2 - 3!"  
  
Together they jumped forward and sprinted down the passage, the stones falling away behind them to reveal more metal spikes. They soon reached the end, where the passage widened into a T-intersection, but Lara groaned when she felt the passage rumble beneath her feet.  
  
"Run!" she yelled when she saw two large boulders rolling towards them.  
  
Jack and Lara sprinted down the slope to their right, veering to their left at the last minute. They slid down another ramp and Lara grabbed Jack's arm. "Jump!" she yelled, as they reached the spikes at the end.  
  
They did, and landed in a narrow room. As soon as they did, a grinding noise echoed through the room and the spiked began to move.  
  
"Oh, For Crying Out Loud!" Jack growled, but Lara grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the small opening she had spotted.  
  
Quickly Lara grabbed the edge and pulled up as the room got smaller and smaller. Then she reached down and helped Jack up, before the spikes reached him.  
  
Then, panting, the pair leaned against the walls of the narrow passage and caught their breath. "You've done this before." Jack said, after a while.  
  
Lara grinned. "Yep. And this is easy compared to some of the other things I've come across."  
  
Jack grimaced. Then he sighed. "On we go," he said, "and into the bowels of Hell." 


	5. Chapter Four: More booby traps and more ...

CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Lara and Jack spent a few more minutes catching their breath, before continuing down the passageway. But this time they were extra cautious in case of more booby traps.  
  
And it was just as well, because Lara narrowly missed being sliced in two by a large metal blade. Only diving forward into a roll had saved her.  
  
Looking down the passageway, Lara could see three more blades, swinging like pendulums and blocking the way.  
  
"Croft?" Jack called. "You all right?" He stood on the other side of the first swinging blade.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She called back, raising her voice slightly over the loud swishing noises.  
  
"Any idea on how to get through?" Jack asked.  
  
Lara glanced around, looking for a way past the blade. The walls were all made of even stones, and she the blade was swinging very fast. Then she spotted a slight crevice running along the left wall. And it was just high enough so that you would pass harmlessly above the blade, when you traversed along it hand over hand.  
  
"You think you could manage that?" Lara asked. "The crevice along the left wall?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Jack said.  
  
"Well, I'm open to suggestions!" Lara retorted back.  
  
Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he sighed. "There's no other way, is there?" he asked.  
  
"Not that I can tell." Lara replied.  
  
So Jack moved to the left wall and jumped up to grab the crevice. Then, carefully, he traversed by hand along the passage. He passed Lara and continued passed two more blades. Lara followed.  
  
Just past the third blade, the crevice stopped. Lara dropped and dusted off her hands. She found Jack staring morosely at the final blade. "Any way past it?" she asked.  
  
"Can't see any." He replied.  
  
They stood there for a minute, watching the blade swing back and forth. "We'll have to run past it." Lara said, finally.  
  
"Can we do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Probably." Lara answered.  
  
"Probably?"  
  
She turned to him. "You got a better idea?"  
  
Jack frowned and continued looking at the blade. "No." he said sulkily.  
  
Lara began counting as the blade swung past her. "Ready?" she asked. "You'll have about three seconds to get past that thing."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
Lara watched the blade, still counting. "Now!" she ordered, and Jack threw himself past the blade.  
  
She watched the blade swing back towards her and tensed. As soon as it changed direction, she dived forward and past it. She landed on her shoulder blades and fell flat of her back.  
  
Jack offered her a hand to her feet. She took it and let him help her up. "Thanks," she said.  
  
Jack just nodded. "I wonder what we have to face next?" he muttered. "Walking statues? Pits of snakes?" Lara hid a smile as she walked forward after the colonel.  
  
When they reached another paved area, Jack and Lara shared a look. 'Not again,' she thought.  
  
Shrugging, Jack sighed and grabbed Lara's arm, as they began sprinting forward once more. And once again, the stones behind them fell away to reveal large metal spikes. They didn't stop until they reached the next room.  
  
Jack stopped just inside the doorway. "I can't take much more of this." He complained panting.  
  
Just then, they heard a burst of crackle from Jack's radio. "Sir?" they heard Sam's voice say faintly.  
  
But before he could answer, Jack heard a grinding sound and Lara mutter, "Not again!"  
  
"Sir?" Carter's voice came again. "Are you there?"  
  
"Not right now Carter!" Jack barked, as he watched the spiked wall in front of him move forward.  
  
Lara spun around and looked for a way out, but there seemed to be nothing there but a blank stone wall. She ran towards it, but the ground gave way beneath her and she fell.  
  
"Croft!" Jack yelled, as he saw her fall.  
  
Then he turned back to the hole in the floor. 'Here goes!' he thought and jumped into the darkness. 


	6. Chapter Five: Getting out

CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Jack landed and rolled as the spike wall covered the hole above him. He lay where he was on the floor, waiting for the now familiar grinding noise. None came.  
  
Then Lara's face came into view. "Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"No!" Jack replied. "Over the past hour, I've almost been sliced, squashed and skewered. So, no, I'm not all right!"  
  
Lara chuckled. "Poor Jack. Welcome to my life. I did tell you I could take care of myself."  
  
"I'm beginning to understand." Jack said wryly.  
  
Lara offered Jack a hand and helped him to his feet. "This place is amazing!" she said.  
  
Jack looked around. It was a familiar sight, with the gold coloured walls and Goa'uld-symbol covered pillars. A sarcophagus lay in the center of the room, and Lara began to carefully examine it. "Is this a Goa'uld sarcophagus?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jack nodded.  
  
Apart from the sarcophagus, the room was empty. Jack frowned. The Goa'uld didn't go to that much trouble to hide just a sarcophagus.  
  
He wandered around the room, looking for hidden doors. At the back wall of the room, Jack found a symbol sticking slightly out from the wall. He pressed it, and the center section slid away to reveal shelves filled with Goa'uld technology.  
  
At the faint grinding sound, Lara's head jerked up and she looked at Jack. "What was that?"  
  
"The wall." Jack said, nodding at the open section of the wall.  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "Goa'uld?" she asked.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "No, it's from the little green men that live on Mars."  
  
Lara glared at him.  
  
Jack gathered up a hand device, two zat guns and a healing device, before walking back over to Lara.  
  
Lara frowned. "Not much of a prize." She muttered.  
  
'Not much of a prize?" Jack thought, incredulously. 'The SGC loves any and all alien technology we can get!'  
  
"Well, what were you expecting?" Jack asked. "A pile of gold doubloons?"  
  
Lara's frown deepened. "Something bigger." She retorted. Then she spotted the circle pattern on Jack's left. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Our ticket out of here." Jack replied.  
  
"How?" Lara began, but Jack cut her off.  
  
"Stand in the circle and I'll show you." He took out his radio and pressed the button on its side. "Carter?" he asked.  
  
A loud burst of static was followed by Sam's faint voice. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Take the others and make your way back to the gate." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Carter replied. Then, hesitantly, she added, "Are you all right, sir?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Jack said.  
  
He walked carefully over to the nearest pillar to the ring on the floor, and pushed a button he found there. "Hold on!" he called, as he joined Lara in the ring.  
  
Then the pair disappeared as they were transported out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The rings sank back into the ground as Jack looked around, gun in hand. Lara was behind him and facing the other way. He heard her holster her gun, and turn around. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
Jack didn't answer, but punched the button on his radio. "Carter?"  
  
But all Jack got in reply was a burst of static. "Colonel?" Lara asked, coming to stand in front of him.  
  
She was frowning, and had her hands on her hips. "Where are we?" she repeated.  
  
"Somewhere on the planet's surface, I believe." Jack said in an indulging tone, as if she was a young child.  
  
Lara glared at him. "Any idea where?"  
  
"None." Jack sighed.  
  
Shaking her head, Lara dug out her compass. "Where's the stargate? To the north?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Sorry, forgot to check."  
  
Lara rolled her eyes at his comment, but stayed silent. "I think it was, because the sun was to our right. And from what I know of this planet, the orbits its sun the same way ours does."  
  
So Lara set off towards the north, Jack reluctantly following behind her. "Carter?" he asked again, trying to raise anyone on the other end of his radio. "Teal'c? Daniel?"  
  
No one answered. Jack growled in frustration. "Where are they!"  
  
Lara shook her head. "We won't know until we get there." She said.  
  
Jack glared daggers into her back. "Obviously."  
  
The pair hiked for about an hour, through a dense wood. "What's that?" Lara asked, pointing to a dark shape she could see through the trees.  
  
"What's what?" Jack asked.  
  
"That." Jack followed her arm, and saw the blurry black shape.  
  
"A blurry black shape?" he said.  
  
Lara frowned. "I think its he temple. Come on."  
  
Lara was right; the shape turned out to be the back of the temple. They skirted around, and soon found themselves back at the entrance. "The Stargate's up there." Lara nodded.  
  
"I know." Jack said dryly.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders, and headed back towards the Stargate. Lara followed. Halfway there, Jack heard the familiar sound of staff-weapons and gunfire. He took off running towards the sound. Lara was close on his heels.  
  
The scene that confronted Jack made him stop and duck behind a tree. He barely noticed Lara doing the same, as his mind whirled.  
  
In the clearing in front of the Stargate, a group of Jaffa were engaged in a battle with the other members of SG-1. Daniel was holding his right arm stiffly by his side, and Teal'c was trying to draw the Jaffa's fire away, but with no affect.  
  
"Oh, For Crying Out Loud!" he muttered. "Can't I just get home without anymore problems?!"  
  
Jack peered around the tree to watch the battle again, and felt someone sit down beside him. He whirled back around. "Sorry." Lara whispered apologetically.  
  
Then she nodded towards the battle. "What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"We?" Jack questioned. "You're going to stay here, while I - " "While you what? Get yourself killed?" Lara interrupted.  
  
"You have a better idea?" Jack snapped.  
  
"Yeah." She grinned, rather mercilessly. "I'll distract them, and you grab the others."  
  
"Croft - " Jack began.  
  
But she was gone with an arch of her eyebrow. Jack swore. "Archaeologists!" He muttered. 


	7. Chapter Six: The End

CHAPTER SIX:  
  
When Jack heard a new burst of gunfire, he got to his feet and peered around the tree. Lara stood on one side of the clearing firing at the Jaffa. As he watched, Jack saw Lara run forward and roll, shooting all the while. She leapt to her feet, somersaulted backwards and kicked out at the nearest Jaffa.  
  
Jack was a little surprised at the way she handled herself, but a moment later he was running forward through the trees, and trying to get to the Stargate without being noticed by the Jaffa. Which wasn't that hard. The combination of Lara, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c was having a dramatic effect on the Jaffa.  
  
They were dropping like flies.  
  
Jack shook his head, grinning, and ran out into the clearing. He shot the Jaffa on his left and made his way to Carter. "Fall back!" he ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Carter replied immediately, obeying the order before realising who had made it. She grinned when she saw Jack. "Dial home?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jack grunted, as he fired on a group of Jaffa.  
  
He shot a few more, before looking around. Lara shot a Jaffa to his left, but it seemed the rest were all dead. Jack was still wary, and tensed when he heard the Stargate engage behind him. He whirled around, but found Daniel standing at the DHD.  
  
Jack sighed with slight relief, and made his way over to Teal'c. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We were attacked on our way back to the Stargate, O'Neill." He said.  
  
"By who?" Jack asked.  
  
Teal'c kicked over a body in front of him, without a mask. The man had a familiar gold marking on his forehead. "I believe by the First Prime of Ba'al." He stated.  
  
Jack frowned. "Him again. But why?" he muttered.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel called.  
  
Jack turned and made his way over to the Stargate. "Sorry folks," he said. "Alright. Let's go home."  
  
He saw Daniel look slightly sad at the news, but he blinked and it was gone. Then Jack stepped up to the Stargate, and through to the SGC.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack stepped out onto the metal ramp he knew so well. General Hammond stood before him at the end, as usual.  
  
Hammond raised his eyebrows. "Colonel?" he said. "What happened?"  
  
Just then, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Lara stepped through the Stargate behind him, one after the other. The Stargate shut down behind them.  
  
"It's a long story, General." Jack said, and looked at Lara.  
  
Her clothes and face was smeared with dirt and her hair had come loose around her face.  
  
Jack grimaced. He probably looked the same.  
  
"Then perhaps you'd better explain." The General said. "Debriefing at 1800 hours."  
  
As the team left the gateroom, Lara came over to Jack. "You know," she said. "If you ever get tired of saving the world from the Goa'uld, you could always get a job as a tomb raider."  
  
Jack smiled. "And if you ever get tired of raiding tombs, you could always get a job at the SGC." He replied. "Nice work back there, by the way."  
  
Lara grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"You fight pretty well," Jack said. "For an archaeologist."  
  
Lara laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Still grinning, the pair walked out of the gateroom and off to get checked out in the infirmary. Just before Jack walked in, he turned to Lara and warned, "Watch out for the needles in this place. They like sticking them in places you'd rather not talk about."  
  
Lara looked at Jack and groaned. Jack just laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
It took two hours for SG-1 to explain what had happened at the temple, and eyebrows were raised when Lara and Jack told them what had happened when they were inside. But finally, they were allowed to leave.  
  
"Wow." Daniel said to Lara, as they walked out. "I had no idea bobby traps were like that."  
  
Lara smiled. "You'd be surprised by how ingenious humans can be."  
  
"Indeed. It seems a creative defense." Teal'c added.  
  
"More like a pain in the ass." Jack said.  
  
Carter grinned. "But a complicated task." She said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about anyone else," Jack said. "But I'm beat."  
  
"Me too." Sam said.  
  
"I must complete my kel-nah-ream." Teal'c stated.  
  
Daniel and Lara said their good-nights, and headed off in the direction of his office. "I want to do some reading on this." Daniel said when they got there.  
  
"Need a hand?" Lara asked.  
  
Daniel grinned. "That would be great."  
  
So the two archaeologists walked into the office, and spent the next few hours pouring over ancient books and recent data.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Lara said her good-byes to the team and the SGC.  
  
"Good bye, Lara-Croft." Teal'c said.  
  
Sam nodded. "It was nice meeting you." She said.  
  
"Don't forget to write." Daniel said.  
  
"And stay out of trouble." Jack added.  
  
Lara smiled at SG-1. "I'll try." She replied. "Nice working with you."  
  
And with that she turned and walked away. Down the corridor, a quick trip up in the lift, and she was out. At the gate, she turned and looked back. Then she grinned. 'Somehow,' Lara thought. 'This won't be the last time I see this place.'  
  
And you know what? She was right. 


End file.
